


Who are you again?

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Gen, but i dont regret it, dont judge me, general fluffyness?, i guess, me being stupid is also my humor aka 90percent of my charm, this just me being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Sometime it's hard to recognise people, even in 'interspicies' interactions.





	

Yanan doesn't usually have trouble recognising people but then he traveled all the way to Korea and was put in a band with nine other people and he has to say that sometimes he can't tell him teamates apart. 

He feels like Hongseok, Hyunggu and Jinho and actually triples and if it wasn't for Hongseok's few cm taller and Jinho's high notes he wouldn't be able to tell them apart at all. Not that he can continusly ask them to stand up only to find the middle age boy or ask them to sing to find the older.  
He thinks he has found the solution through his training days when he just avoids calling them by their names. He calls them by other names like 'dude', 'mate', 'hyung', 'bro', sometimes even chinese words like 'gege' or 'mianbao' -which means bread and he feels it suits Jinho way too much, only if he knew who he was most of the times- anything to avoid showing his confusion. The days usually go by without any incidents.

Yanan once manages to embarrash himself more than needed when while running behind a very annoying person for that specific day, who has stolen his gaming console. He feels that it's not Hongseok solemnly of the reason that the troublemaker is shorter, at first when the words 'Jinho give me back my game!' slip out his face is red out of anger, until he realises something is wrong. 'Jinho', has fallen on the floor laughing, game craddled in his arms while said arms hug his ribs, probably hurting from all the laughter.  
He realises thing are definitely wrong when he sees another person, walk out of the kitchen -a ball of rice at hand- looking weirdly at him as he asks "What game are you talking about Yanan ah?" 

Now Yanan's red is only because of embarrassment as realisation hits all three of them and any bystander in the room or in earshot in the dorm. He wishes he could vanish as the real Jinho's eyes widen and he looks back at Hyunggu, still on the floor, fighting to take breathes in from all the laughter, that exausted him.  
Jinho opens his mouth to speak only to close and open it again, gapping like a fish. Which all in all makes Hyunggu laugh even more as soon as he catches sight of him from the corner of his eyes, which makes Yanan's embarrassment even worse. He mutters a quicks 'sorry' and he runs out of the room, into his shared one, planting himself face first onto his designated bed.

It's night when he emerges out of the room again. He softly blushes red when he enters the kitchen to find everyone preparing for dinner.  
Jinho smiles at him as soon as he sees him "Yanan ah, I was about to come get you" he says and Yanan can only nod silently.  
Hoetaek laughs at him and pulls him closer to him when Yanan takes his seat next to him. "It's okay don't worry about it" he smiles too and Yanan wonders how the conversation will bloom over dinner. 

Weirdly it goes smoothly for the most part, like nothing has changed, like noone knows that Yanan can't tell some of their members apart. Well, that's until Hyunggu and Changgu turn towards him, smiles brighter than the son on their faces and ask in unison "How many of us can't you tell apart?"  
Hui and Jinho choke over their kimchi and Yanan and Shinwon have to pat them in the back in order not to literally legitimatedly choke. It takes them a while. Wooseok and Hyojong snicker among themselves. 

"You two and Hongseok ssi" he admits and he smiles softly at Jinho when he feels him touch his thigh under the table, for support probably.  
They all hear a low hum and turn towards where it came from only to find Yuto nodding. "I have a hard time telling Wooseok, Yanan and Changgu apart sometimes" he nods again for good measure as if nodding will help in understand this better. Hongseok laughs.  
Yanan looks at him. 

"This is really funny, cause I can't tell you guys apart sometimes too. Like you are both tall and if it wasn't for the distict different of Yuto mixing his Japanese with his Korean and Yanan mixing his Chinese with his Korean I would honestly think you guys are the same person and I'm just seeing double" he laughs at himself and softly facepalms.  
Hoetaek smiles at the whole exchange of honesty. He admits that he does not mix any of them but he is glad they let that out. He says something along the lines of "We came one step closer as a team, we will only grow stronger from this point forward" and he hisses softly when Hyojong softly slaps his head calling him "cheese and takes the role of the leader too serious before we have even started". They proceed on laughing and eating and sometimes exchanging food between themselves and sometimes even the floor but all in all the day passes better than expected. 

Yanan doesn't feel all that embarrassed when he sometimes still confuses Hyunggu with Jinho because they understand and know now and they try to help him recognise who's who. Same goes for Yuto and even Hongseok. 

All in all, days pass by all the same now, the only difference is that 2/3 times he gets to shout the correct name. He can only hope that he will be able to recognize all by the time they debut.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I was like, lets learn Pentagon. And four days now, we can't tell them apart. Like we find them at some point and at the next possible minute we lose them and end up on point 0 all over again. And so while we where talking among ourselves my friend was like, imagine if they couldn't tell each other apart and then BOOM, this drabble happened xD


End file.
